The Guardian
by Sephie Persephone
Summary: It was unnerving, knowing that one of your best friends is your protector. It is even more unnerving when you realize that your best friend also happened to have been on very good terms with your parents during their times at Hogwarts. Who would have guessed that our paths would cross like it did. "Harry?" "I think you've killed him 'Mione." Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!


• **The Guardian •**

• Sephie Persephone •

••

**Chapter One –**

"Granger, Hermione."

I took a deep breath as I carefully made my way through the other first years and up the steps to the stool that sat facing the four house tables. I nervously smiled at the older woman that had greeted us at the entrance earlier, Professor McGonagall, I believe was her name. I felt the hat slide onto my head the moment I sat down. I nearly jumped when I heard it speak to me.

"_**Interesting, very interesting."**_

"_If I may ask, what is interesting?"_

"_**Ah, my dear, your mind is thirsty for knowledge."**_

I smiled to myself, I had always loved to learn. Even if it was the simplest of things."

"_**However, your memories show of your bravery, the courage that you hold is quite overwhelming. As well as the loyalty I see that you possess."**_

My eyes widened as I realized what he had seen.

"_You promise not to tell?"_

The hat chuckled aloud, _**"My dear, I would never do such a thing, but I advise that you seek out the head of your house sooner, rather than later, about this matter."**_

I sighed in relief.

"_**Now, let's get you sorted, shall we?" **_The hat continued on, in a much lighter tone. _**"Now, where to put you, where to put you. Aha! I have just the house for you my dear."**_

Out loud the hat shouted, **"GRYFFINDOR!"**

They Gryffindor table had sprung up in cheers and clapping, and some had even whistled their congratulations. As the hat was lifted off my head and I walked over to my new house, and I could not help but grin at the reaction I was receiving. For the first time, in a long time, I felt very welcomed. I felt like I actually belonged.

••

I loved it here at Hogwarts, but I don't think that I am welcomed by many. Whenever I am in class I can just hear the others just snicker and joke as I quickly raise my hand to the questions being asked, I guess wanting to do well in my classes made me un-likeable. I mostly spend my times in the library, so it was alright for awhile. The librarian doesn't seem to mind me too much, but you can't really tell with her. I swear she is older than half the books in that place, and that was pretty old in my book.

Now, don't get me wrong, it wasn't as if I didn't try to make any friends, I have. I've tried starting off with those that were in the same house as I. But they either didn't give me the time of day, or just scoffed in my face. The only one who actually took notice of my efforts was a boy named Neville Longbottom. I remembered him back on the train, he had lost his toad and I had offered to help find him. However, I know that Neville had other friends that he would like to hang out with and I'm pretty sure hanging out with a girl would only get him teased, and I really wouldn't want that to happen.

It was almost Halloween and I still had not managed to make a single friend, but I guess that means I have more time to focus on my studies. A few weeks ago, I had gone to Professor McGonagall, who was the Head of Gryffindor House, and followed the Sorting Hat's advice. After telling her of my worries, she brought me to Professor Dumbledore's office where I had tried Lemon Drops for the first, and maybe the last, time. I retold my story and with a twinkle in his eye he told me not to fret on the matter too much, for the only thing I should worry about is what I could be doing on a beautiful Saturday, such as that day.

Twirling my quill in my hand, I read over the passage once more before jotting down some notes onto some pieces of parchment, knowing that I would not be bothered where I was, I did not think of it when I had pulled my jumper off and pulled my bushy hair into a messy bun. As the house passed by, unbeknownst to myself, I had dozed off. It wasn't until I felt Madam Pince shake me slightly, letting me know that I had ten minutes until curfew that I had fallen asleep with books that I would rather not be caught reading anytime soon. As I stretched my rested muscles and joints, I felt some sort of fabric fall from my shoulders. Looking to the ground, I noticed a cloak made of lovely velvet, smooth to the touch.

Looking around, I noticed not a soul besides my own and Madam Pince's. I neatly stacked all the books I was using into ordered piles and put them into their correct places before making my way out of the library, bidding a good night to Madam Pince as I did so. The moment I got into the girls room in the Gryffindor tower I fell asleep the moment my head hit the pillow.

••

It was the night of Halloween and everyone was enjoying themselves in the Great Hall. Stuffing their faces with all the food they could and telling stories and jokes along the way. But, not everyone was enjoying themselves, for I was in the girl's bathroom crying my poor little heart out. I never knew how people could be so wretched, especially that Ronald Weasley. His words hurt and I wondered if he kissed his mother with that mouth of his.

Wiping my eyes and sniffling a few more times, I managed to calm myself enough so that I could at least go to the kitchens and grab a small bite to eat, seeing as how I did not want to face anyone at the moment. As I walked out of the stall I was occupying, I brushed my hair back from my tear stained face, only to freeze where I was. At the door to the bathroom was a mountain troll.

I could hear my heart pounding painfully in my ears and my mind could only register one thing: how was I going to get out of this?

The troll took a step towards me and with a snarl, raised its heavy arms to lift the club in its hands and swung right at me. With a scream, I dove under the nearest sink. I flinched as some of the debris from the broken stall hit me. With fresh tears in my eyes, I hurried under the next sink over just as the mountain troll swung at me again. The sink I had been under only seconds before, shattered and the pipe broke, spraying water all over the place. I was soaked, scared for my life, and no one would ever bother to come look for me.

Just as I thought this, I heard someone, or rather two some ones, shouting my name. I looked up just in time to see Harry Potter jump onto the mountain troll's back and shove his wand up its nose. I could only scrunch my nose in disgust before I noticed Ron trying to successfully use the levitating spell that we had learned earlier that day.

"Remember, it's swish and flick!" I shouted out my help and was thankful that he actually listened.

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

I watched in awe as the club in the mountain troll's hand was suspended in the air before it would hurt Harry, or I, with it. Harry slid off the troll's back in its moment of confusion. The three of us watched in fascination as it looked up, only to have its club fall right onto its face. We all winced as it fell to the ground with a thud.

Scrambling from underneath the sink, I hugged the boys with all I had.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you."

They mumbled back a response and Harry grabbed his wand from the troll's nose.

"Ew, troll bogey."

I stifled a laugh and watched as Ron grinned. Before anything else could be said, the Professors chose that exact moment to enter the semi-destroyed bathroom. As they looked upon the unconscious troll to us three I gulped, only just realizing how much trouble we were going to be in.

"What in the name of Merlin is going on here?" Professor McGonagall asked, her face pale.

Looking towards Harry and Ron, I quickly thought up a response.

"It was all my fault, Professor." It took all I had to not fidget under everyone's stare.

"Miss Granger?"

"I—I read all about trolls and thought I could handle it. If, if it weren't for Harry and Ron, I wouldn't be here right now."

I felt the disbelieving gaze of my favorite Professor and hoped with all my heart that she would believe this little lie of mine.

"Well then, Miss Granger, due to your actions I am sad to say ten points from Gryffindor."

I winced internally at the loss of the points that I worked so hard to gain. But on the outside I remained as straight faced as I could.

"Please go to the infirmary so that Madam Pomfrey can look you over. When she deems you fit you can head back up to your dormitory where everyone else is finishing dinner."

Nodding at Professor McGonagall, I quickly made my way past the other professors and out of the bathroom. The rest of the night seemed all a blur to me. But I do know that I stayed up, well after everyone else had gone to bed, for Harry and Ron. The moment they came through the portrait hole I launched myself off the couch and hurried over to them.

"Did you guys get in trouble?" I asked in a quiet voice.

The two looked at each other before looking back at me.

"Yes, but we gained back the points you lost, plus an extra five points each for being 'brave'." Harry answered. I noticed how he elbowed Ron in the side.

"Um, I'm really sorry for all the stuff I said about you." I was slightly surprised that he was actually apologizing to me. "I don't think you are a nightmare, I just felt embarrassed that you showed me up in Charms, and I spoke without really thinking."

I was happy for my ability to bounce back with a response, because if I hadn't I may not have gotten two new best friends. Things were finally looking up for me.

* * *

><p>•• Sephie: Okay so I took this down to edit it a bit because I noticed some gramatical errors. Also I decided to change the direction in which I wanted the story to go. Hopefully you all will like it. Also, reviews would be greatly appreciated :3<p> 


End file.
